Lab Rats and Kickin' it Crossover
by slayer1002
Summary: When the Lab rats visit seaford what happens when they meet Jack and Kim.
1. Business Trip

**At the Davenport mansion**

"Guys I have a really big announcement to make." Mr. Davenport announced. "We're going to Seaford." He continued "What do you mean we're going to Seaford." Chase responded "I have a really huge business meeting there, so I need you guys to start packing."

**At the dojo**

"Hey guys do you want to stop by Falafel Phil's after practice." Jack suggested as he flipped Jerry on the mat. "Sure." Kim and Milton said simultaneously. "Hey guys, health departments here" Rudy came in with two guys behind him. He had told us yesterday that the health department was going to inspect the dojo. We all left and headed for Falafel Phil's.

"Alright, we're here!" Mr. Davenport said as we all stepped out of the car. "Chase you're in charge" Mr. Davenport said pointing at him "Why does he always get to be in charge." Leo complained. "One, Leo your fourteen and two, he's the smartest." Mr. Davenport said. "Bree you're in charge of the money." He said handing her about two hundred dollars. "What am I in charge off?" Adam asked "You can do whatever Chase says." Mr. Davenport said. "Tasha and I will go to the meeting. We'll be back at five to pick you guys up, so stay in the mall." He said and left.

"Hey guys I haven't seen them here before." Eddie said pointing at four teens. "I have to go me and Eddie are gonna go see the new movie; Zombirdalyps 3: Vengeance." Jerry said as he and Eddie left. "I'm gonna go introduce myself." Jack volunteered. He got up walked to their table. "Hey guys, I haven't seen you around here before. My name's Jack."


	2. Fight

Jack's POV

"Hey guys, I haven't seen you around here before. My name's Jack." I said "I'm Bree; this is Chase, Adam, and Leo." The girl said whose name was Bree. "So what are you guys doing here in Seaford?" I asked "Our dad, Donald Davenport has a really big business meeting." Chase said. "This is Kim and Milton." I said as they walked over to the table. "Why don't we hang out in the dojo." Kim suggested. "You guys wanna come?" Milton added. "Sure." Leo answered. We all got up and headed for the dojo. "Do you guys do martial arts?" I asked. "Well sort of." Adam said. "Ok let's try. Me against Adam, Kim against Bree, Chase against Milton, and Leo can choose." I said "Ok, but I gotta talk to Bree and Adam." Chase said. While they were busy I said to Kim and Milton "We can't lose ok." "Don't worry Jack everything will be fine." Kim said. "Ready!" Adam called from behind. "Chase and Milton are going first." I said. They both stepped on the mat. "Are you ready?" Bree asked. "ready." They both said in unison. "Fight."


	3. Amateur Challenge

Chase's POV

"Fight!" Bree said. Milton wasted no time; he tried to flip me but I countered to a punch to his stomach. He kicked me but my bionic reflexes took over and I grabbed his arm and flipped him. Before he landed on his feet I side kicked him in mid air and he landed flat on the mat. "Chase wins." Adam said as he high fived me. "That really hurt." Milton complained "You call that a challenge i could beat a squirrel that fast and besides that was only half my strength; so if u move on from learning amateur karate maybe I'll consider giving you a rematch. If that will ever happen."


	4. Underestimated

_Chase's POV_

_"Fight!" Bree said. Milton wasted no time; he tried to flip me but I countered to a punch to his stomach. He kicked me but my bionic reflexes took over and I grabbed his arm and flipped him. Before he landed on his feet I side kicked him in mid air and he landed flat on the mat. "Chase wins." Adam said as he high fived me. "That really hurt." Milton complained "You call that a challenge i could beat a squirrel that fast and besides that was only half my strength; so if u move on from learning amateur karate maybe I'll consider giving you a rematch. If that will ever happen."_

Jack's POV

"Whoa Chase back off." Leo said "Next Match!" Jack yelled as he help Milton stand up. "Adam vs. Jack" Kim said. I was really confident that Milton would win but seeing Chase's moves I'm starting to have doubts about beating Adam. Before I could step on the mat Kim pulled me aside and said "Be careful, their pretty good for 'sort of' knowing karate." "Kim I'll be fine." I replied said and walked towards the matt. "Ready?" Leo asked "Ready!" We both replied. I could hear the confidence in his voice. "Fight!" Bree said. Adam looked like a big guy so I focused more on speed than strength. He tried to do a punch and kick combo but missed. I tried to flip him and end our fight quickly. But when I grabbed him he flipped me and did a jumping side kick that hit me straight in the chest. There was something different about when he hit me. It was like he was holding back an amount of force and power. I ignored my senses and tried to unbalance him. But he would just counter. All my moves and tactics would just be countered. I went for a punch to his stomach but he grabbed my fist and flipped me. When I landed I could feel the intense power. _I lost._ "Adam wins" Chase said Kim helped me up and asked me "Are you ok?" "I'm fine" I replied "I was right wasn't I Jack" She said "Yea sure, I feel like he was holding back his true strength, like he had more. I could feel it" I admitted. "You be careful, don't underestimate them like I did. That was my mistake." "I'll be careful." She replied back. She stepped on the mat and got ready "Next match Kim vs. Bree" Milton said "Ready?" I asked. "ready" they both replied. " Fight!"


	5. Familiar Face

_"Next match Kim vs. Bree" Milton said "Ready?" I asked. "Ready" they both replied. "Fight!"_

Kim's POV

Bree tried a sidekick but I flipped her. I unbalanced her but before she even landed on the mat she was on her feet again. She hit me with a flying side kick. It was like she was going lightning speed. Before I knew it I was flat on my back. "Bree wins; that means we won!" Adam celebrated. I got up and said "How about a rematch?" Chase replied saying "We have to leave; our dad just texted. So I guess bye." We all said our goodbyes and we watched them leave. "Jack, did you see my match with Bree?" I asked "I was right here, Kim." He said as if it wasn't the most obvious thing in the world. "When I flipped her she should have landed flat on her back, but before she was in midair she was already back on her feet. "There's something weird going on." Jack said "And we're gonna find out."

Chase's POV

"I can't believe we used our bionics to beat them!" I burst out. "Its fine Chase I bet they didn't even notice." Leo said "Hey big D where we going." He continued "We're going to our hotel." He said as he parked the car. We all got out and entered into the lobby. "Donald Davenport." He said as if it wasn't obvious "Here are your keys. Rooms 86, 87, and 89." The check – in lady said as she handed over the keys "Tasha and I will have room 86, Adam, Chase, and Leo you will have room 87, and Bree you get room 89." Mr. Davenport announced.

Next Morning

Bree's POV

"Alright the same routine as yesterday all of you stay here and absolutely no bionics." Mr. Davenport said as he drove away leaving us at the Seaford Mall. "Let's grab something to eat first." I said as we all entered Falafel Phil's. "Ok you order and we'll find a place to sit." Chase said I rolled my eyes and fell in line. I took out some of the money Mr. Davenport gave me. I was walking forward when I tripped over the wet floor and I bumped into the person behind me. "Sorry." I said as I turned around to see a familiar face. 


	6. Trapped

_Bree's POV_

"_Alright the same routine as yesterday all of you stay here and absolutely no bionics." Mr. Davenport said as he drove away leaving us at the Seaford Mall. "Let's grab something to eat first." I said as we all entered Falafel Phil's "Ok you order and we'll find a place to sit." Chase said I rolled my eyes and fell in line. I took out some of the money Mr. Davenport gave me. I was walking forward when I tripped over the wet floor and I bumped into the person behind me. "Sorry." I said as I turned around to see a familiar face._

Leo's POV

"Hey Chase, whose Bree talking to over there." I said. I knew Chase's super hearing would come in handy. He turned his ear to Bree's direction and said "it's Ethan, his family's here the same reason we're here." "They're coming!" Leo exclaimed as he pretended to act normal "Hey guys." Adam said sounding more casual than Leo. "I bumped into Ethan who was here for the same meeting our parents are in so he might as well hang out with us." Bree said "Hey Ethan." A male voice said from behind. We all turned and to see it was Jack and Kim "Hey Jack, Kim." Ethan said. "You guys know each other?" Chase said "Ya we met a few days ago." He responded. "So guys wanna hang out today." Kim asked. "We can't, we're kind of busy today. But maybe tomorrow we can hang out" Chase said in his most casual tone of voice. "Can I talk to Leo, Adam, and Chase for a second" Bree said. We all got up and followed her. "Leo, Adam, and I agreed that we think Kim and Jack have seen our bionics. So maybe we could kind of distant ourselves for today." Chase explained like a business man. "Fine, but tomorrow things go back to normal." Bree agreed and we all went and sat down on our table. "Ok, well we gotta go we have practice. See you guys later." Jack said

Jack's POV

"Alright mission watch Adam, Bree, and Chase starts now." I said as I hid in the bushes with Kim. I took out my pair of binoculars and scoped and saw they were still at the same place. "Jack stop messing around" Kim said as she hit me in the head. "You watch Adam and Chase, and I'll watch Bree and Leo." She continued.

Chase's POV

"Alright we'll split up into two groups. Adam and I will go together so I'll use my super hearing to hear if Jack and Kim are coming and by then me and Adam will be gone. Leo you go with Bree so that when you see either Jack or Kim you can hop on her back and run away. Got it?" Chase explained. We all shook our heads in agreement and Leo and Bree sped off. Chase and I hung out around Falafel Phil's. "Adam, Jack's coming!" I screamed "Alright lets go." Adam said. We ran away and hid ourselves behind a random store so Jack couldn't see us.

Bree's POV

"Leo lets go, Kim's coming." I said. Leo hopped on my back and I sped away behind a random store. "Bree what are you doing here." Adam said as Leo hoped of my back. "We're hiding from Kim, what does it look like." I said "Well find a different hiding spot. Cause this one's taken." Chase piped out. "And who indeed are you hiding from?" a girl voice said "ya who are you hiding from?" another male voice announced. We realized it was Kim and Jack. "And what secret are you hiding from us." Jack said as he took a step closer. "We're not hiding any secrets." Leo said trying to hide the fear in his voice. "Really, well can you explain how it looked like Chase could predict every single move Milton would do next or how Adam wouldn't even flinch when I hit him with my hardest punch and that when he flipped he broke a part of the concrete floor under the mat." Jack said as he threw a concrete shard at Adam. "Or can you explain the fact that when I flipped Bree she didn't even pass mid- air and she was back on her feet. We know you guys have a secret, and if you don't tell us we'll tell everyone here." Kim said with confidence in her voice. "What makes you think everyone will believe you? A bunch of teenagers having super powers, they'll just think you're crazy." Chase countered. "Ya, well Kim has never lied ever!" Jack shouted. "Now you lose, tell us or we tell all of Seaford and eventually news will spread and the whole world will know about your 'super powers'" Jack said as he put quotations around the words super powers. We were stuck our only two options were to tell them or our secret gets exposed to the world. "So are you going to tell us or not because I have Seaford's only news team on speed dial." Kim urged. They were playing hard and we are loosing.


	7. Shattered

_Bree's POV_

_"Leo lets go, Kim's coming." I said. Leo hopped on my back and I sped away behind a random store. "Bree what are you doing here." Adam said as Leo hoped of my back. "We're hiding from Kim, what does it look like." I said "Well find a different hiding spot. Cause this one's taken." Chase piped out. "And who indeed are you hiding from?" a girl voice said "ya who are you hiding from?" another male voice announced. We realized it was Kim and Jack. "And what secret are you hiding from us." Jack said as he took a step closer. "We're not hiding any secrets." Leo said trying to hide the fear in his voice. "Really, well can you explain how it looked like Chase could predict every single move Milton would do next or how Adam wouldn't even flinch when I hit him with my hardest punch and that when he flipped he broke a part of the concrete floor under the mat." Jack said as he threw a concrete shard at Adam. "Or can you explain the fact that when I flipped Bree she didn't even pass mid- air and she was back on her feet. We know you guys have a secret, and if you don't tell us we'll tell everyone here." Kim said with confidence in her voice. "What makes you think everyone will believe you? A bunch of teenagers having super powers, they'll just think you're crazy." Chase countered. "Ya, well Kim has never lied ever!" Jack shouted. "Now you lose, tell we or we tell all of Seaford and eventually news will spread and the whole world will know about your 'super powers'" Jack said as he put quotations around the words super powers. We were stuck our only two options were to tell them or our secret gets exposed to the world. "So are you going to tell us or not because I have Seaford's only news team on speed dial." Kim urged. They were playing hard and we are losing._

Adam's POV

"Fine we'll tell you." Chase finally said. As Chase explained as Jack and Kim listened their faces changed emotions from surprised to unbelievable. "So that's it." Jack said shocked at our 'life story' "Pretty much, so you have to swear not to tell anyone." Bree said "We promise." They both said in unison. "Alright let's go hang out at the dojo if your busy day is running away from us." Kim joked. We all headed towards the dojo when Bree said "I'll be right back I have to ask Ethan something." She walked towards Ethan as we headed for the dojo. "Hey guys." Jerry said as he finished beating Eddie. "Hey Jerry, how was Zombirdalyps." I asked. "It was really awesome, my favorite part is when the Zombirds in invaded the campers cabins and turned them all into Zombirds." Jerry said. "Alright guys practice is starting now." A guy came in, _probably their sensei_. I thought "Who are these guys." He said "I'm Adam."I introduced "I'm Chase." Chase said. "Is Bree coming?" Jack asked. "Let me call her." I said as I pulled out my phone she was already here. "This is Bree." I said. "My name's Rudy. So do you guys know any karate?" He asked. "Not much really but we could show you." Bree said "Sure."Rudy replied. We decided that Chase would go first. Chase's match was the quickest because he could anticipate all of Rudy's moves. Bree went next and used her speed to counter. Now it was my turn, I used my strength to unbalance him and sidekick him to end our match. "Ya'll are pretty good for not much." Rudy said dazed.

Bree's POV

"Do you guys want to go to Falafel Phil's?" Jack asked "I can't I have to go do something real quick." I said "Me too." Kim said. The boys left for Falafel Phil's and Kim left. I hung out about ten minutes and left. I headed out when I saw something that shattered my heart.


	8. Revelations

_Bree's POV_

"_Do you guys want to go to Falafel Phil's?" Jack asked "I can't I have to go do something real quick." I said "Me too." Kim said. The boys left for Falafel Phil's and Kim left. I hung out about ten minutes and left. I headed out when I saw something that shattered my heart _

Bree's POV

"Kim do you wanna go out with me?" Ethan said. I can't believe he would cheat on me with Kim. I sped away hoping they would not see me.

Kim's POV

I felt the gust of air I knew Bree saw us, I knew she was dating Ethan so why did he ask me out? Was he trying to cheat on her with me! I thought. "No! I can't believe you would cheat on Bree!" I screamed as I slapped him across the face. I ran to where the gust of air came from. I found Bree in the dojo and said "Are you ok?" I stepped a little closer and she said "I'm fine Kim I just need some space." She got up and left me alone, a few minutes later the guys came in. "Hey Kim what's up." Jack asked "Nothing, I'm fine." I lied. I felt really bad about what happened. "Hey Jack can I talk to you alone." I said I had to tell someone and I knew Jack would trust me. Everyone walked out and I told Jack everything. We were walking towards where everyone left to when I saw Ethan and some guy with freaky weird eyebrows talking I heard Ethan say "I broke up with her she thinks I'm cheating on her with Kim." "Good now all we need to do is split up the others. Keep Bree think you're cheating on her I'll handle the rest." Eyebrows said as they walked off. One thing I knew is we had to tell Adam and Chase.


	9. Protection

_Bree's POV "Kim do you wanna go out with me?" Ethan said. I can't believe he would cheat on me with Kim. I sped away hoping they would not see me._

_Kim's POV I felt the gust of air I knew Bree saw us, I knew she was dating Ethan so why did he ask me out? Was he trying to cheat on her with me! I thought. "No! I can't believe you would cheat on Bree!" I screamed as I slapped him across the face. I ran to where the gust of air came from. I found Bree in the dojo and said "Are you ok?" I stepped a little closer and she said "I'm fine Kim I just need some space." She got up and left me alone, a few minutes later the guys came in. "Hey Kim what's up." Jack asked "Nothing, I'm fine." I lied. I felt really bad about what happened. "Hey Jack can I talk to you alone." I said I had to tell someone and I knew Jack would trust me. Everyone walked out and I told Jack everything. We were walking towards where everyone left to when I saw Ethan and some guy with freaky weird eyebrows talking I heard Ethan say "I broke up with her she thinks I'm cheating on her with Kim." "Good now all we need to do is split up the others. Keep Bree think you're cheating on her I'll handle the rest." Eyebrows said as they walked off. One thing I knew is we had to tell Adam and Chase._

Kim's POV

Jack and I ran as fast as we could we finally found Adam, Chase, and Leo looking at some skateboards. We rushed to them and they asked "What's up guys we were going to buy some skateboards." Leo said "You guys me and Jack just saw Ethan and another guy talk about how to split you all up and Ethan dumped Bree on purpose!" I burst out "Well first, we have to tell Bree and second, we need to be more careful." Adam said "We can't tell Bree ok it'll make her think that we're lying."Kim said "Just be careful and don't split up or wander off." Jack said we all finished at the skateboard shop and purchased about three skateboards and headed off the skate park. "I need to ask yall a question first do you guys know how to skate and where _is_ Bree? I asked. "Ya I guess you could say we could skate, cause I don't know anything these guys aren't good at and we have no idea where Bree is." Leo said as he grabbed his skateboard and headed for the half pipe. We all were skating when someone grabbed me.


	10. Warning

_Kim's POV_

_Jack and I ran as fast as we could we finally found Adam, Chase, and Leo looking at some skateboards. We rushed to them and they asked "What's up guys we were going to buy some skateboards." Leo said "You guys me and Jack just saw Ethan and another guy talk about how to split you all up and Ethan dumped Bree on purpose!" I burst out "Well first, we have to tell Bree and second, we need to be more careful." Adam said "We can't tell Bree ok it'll make her think that we're lying."Kim said "Just be careful and don't split up or wander off." Jack said we all finished at the skateboard shop and purchased about three skateboards and headed off the skate park. "I need to ask yall a question first do you guys know how to skate and where__is__Bree? I asked. "Ya I guess you could say we could skate, cause I don't know anything these guys aren't good at and we have no idea where Bree is." Leo said as he grabbed his skateboard and headed for the half pipe. We all were skating when someone grabbed me._

Kim's POV

"Hey!" I said as they pulled me back they put their hand over my mouth and whispered in my ear "This is a warning if you ruin any of my plans I will put an end to that dojo of yours and your friends." My vision came a little blurry and I was consumed in darkness. "Kim! Kim! Wake up!" Someone said in my ear as they shook me awake. I was really groggy but I managed. I sat up and Leo asked me "what happened." I explained the entire story. They sat there and listened perfectly. 'We have to tell Bree what's going on!" Jack suggested. But we held him back "No!" Kim said.

Bree's Pov

I was walking toward the skate park when I bumped into a familiar face

**Sorry for the really short chapters**

**Slayer1002**


	11. Abduction

**Hey guys I'm going to try to update less and get longer chapters. **** - Slayer1002**

_**Bree's Pov**_

_I was walking toward the skate park when I bumped into a familiar face._

**Bree's POV**

"Bree can we talk." He quickly said trying to make me stay. I tried to escape this conversation but he clearly blocked my way.

"We have nothing to talk about Ethan." I said

"Bree why haven't you replied to my texts or calls and you haven't even talked to me for the past two days I need to know what's wrong." He said so calmly.

"We broke up!" I screamed at him. "What do you mean we broke up?" He said not remembering anything; almost sounding clueless.

"You cheated on me with Kim!" I screamed again with anger. He stumbled back a little bit and the color in his eyes darkened. "

What are you doing here; I thought I broke up with you." He said so rudely, it was like his attitude changed.

I looked deeper in his eyes and they turned lighter. I suddenly knew something was wrong so I slung him on my back and tried to find Leo. He fell off before we got there but as I grabbed his arm I pulled me into a head lock and pulled out a syringe with a glow of green. I struggled to break his grip but his grip was to strong he injected me and my vision started to blur and I heard Ethan's faint voice say

"You will never win." The last words I heard before I fell into the darkness.

**Adam's POV**

As everyone was saying if they should tell Bree or not I decided to hunt for a mystical unicorn I sneaked away hoping nobody would see me and my plan worked. I skipped away when I bumped into Marcus.

"Hey Adam what are you doing." He asked me. I don't get why Leo thinks this guy is evil.

"I was looking for a unicorn." I responded

"I know where you could find one." He said

"Cool let's go!" I said as I followed him.

We walked for several miles into an abandoned shed.

"Where's the unicorn." I questioned but when I turned around he tried to hit me with a pipe but I caught it, I could feel his strength matched mine. Like our strengths were equal. "Hey!" I screamed

"There's no unicorn here." He said

"Evil liar. I should have known Leo was right." I said I used my heat vision but I could feel he was repelling it with his heat vision.

"You're bionic!" I screamed out in shock

"Surprise." He said as he hit my stomach with a pipe.

He put me in a head lock I tried to loosen his grip but he was to strong. Now I was thinking I'm weaker than someone. He pulled out a syringe with a red color inside of in he plunged it into my neck.

"You will never see this coming." He said as my world closed into a deep darkness

**Chase's POV**

I noticed Adam had left not surprised he would go looking for a unicorn again. So I decided to hang out with Marcus since he texted me saying he was in town and he wanted to hang out. So I ditched everyone and headed for the address he said to meet at. I heard Marcus come but I knew something was wrong I turned around and he said

"We could do this the easy way or the hard way." I figured Leo was right about Marcus.

So I attacked first. I punched him but he countered with a kick in the gut. I flipped him but he caught me in a head lock. I could feel he was as strong as Adam so I asked him "Are you bionic?"

"Does this answer your question?" He said as he shot lasers out of his eyes I was so shocked I believed I was frozen but he had injected something into me that made my bionics freeze.

"Chase, your intelligence is the cause of this." He said while smirking and I collapsed.

"**We have them secured. Now we can proceed."**

**Thank You guys for all of your support. **

**Slayer1002 **


	12. Normal

**Chase's Point of View**

**I woke up dazed. When my vision returned I woke up and realized I was tied to a chair. I looked around and I was trapped inside a solid wall room. Suddenly Marcus' face appeared on the screen. **

"**Well if you haven't noticed your super intelligence is gone and you are normal." He said **

"**Why are you doing this?" I screamed at the screen.**

"**A simple price for something great." He said as his face disappeared off of the screen.**

**Adam's Point of View**

**I punched the wall but my super strength couldn't get through. '**_**C'mon strength don't fail on me now'**_** I thought. **

"**That won't do any good Adam." I heard Marcus' voice I turned around hoping he would be there so I could beat him up but instead he appeared on the screen. **

"**Your powers have been taken. Try to process that." He said as he flashed off the screen**

**Bree's Point of view**

**I saw Ethan on the screen and he said "You and your brother's powers have been taken." Then he flashed off the screen. **

**Now the question is why do they have our powers **


	13. Who

Bree's Point of view

I saw Ethan on the screen and he said "You and your brother's powers have been taken." Then he flashed off the screen.

Now the question is why do they have our powers.

Leo's Point of View

I looked around trying to find where Adam, Bree, or Chase went.

"Guys I couldn't find them. I think there's something wrong." I said to Jack on the other end of the phone

"Do you know anyone who would try to kidnap them?" Jack asked.

I thought for a few seconds and the answer came right to me.

"Uh, this guy he was also bionic, Adam, Bree , and Chase never believed me but, I think he's trying to steal their bionics." I explained

"What's his name." Jack asked

"Marcus." I said giving him the right information

"Let's meet up at the skate park." I heard Kim's voice say in the background

"Meet you there." I said confirming our meet

Kim's Point of View

"**You have to tell your dad." I said arguing the fact that we have to keep it a secret that our friends have disappeared.**

"**Fine! I'll tell him. While I do that you try to find the three loosatears." Leo said**

"**The three loosatears?" Jack asked confused**

"**Adam, Bree , and Chase!" He said as we stood there in silence. **

"**Move out!" Leo said as we ran off in different directions. **

**Jack and I looked around Falafel Phil's and I counted on Leo to tell his dad.**

"**Kim look out!" Jack yelled behind me snapping me out of my thoughts. I quickly turned around to find two thugs hit Jack and two more coming after me.**

**I quickly tried to leg sweep them but I only caught one. I side kicked the other and unbalanced him. I flipped the other one on top of a table and followed the second person by flipping him breaking the table. By the time I was done Jack was finished.**

"**Who would attack us?" Jack asked**

"**I don't know." I replied. **


	14. Escape

**Leo's Point of View**

"**Guys, I told my dad." I said as I ran towards Kim and Jack.**

"**What happened in here!" I asked seeing rag dolled bodies on the floor.**

"**Two guys just attacked us." Kim said.**

"**Let's go bust them out." Big D said running through several trees.**

"**I'm Donald Davenport." He introduced shaking both Kim and Jack's hand.**

"**I'm Jack that's Kim. So what's the plan." Jack said introducing and questioning.**

"**Here's the plan. I have concluded that Marcus and Ethan would have an uncrackable security system, so Jack and Leo go ahead me and Kim will try to disable security. Once that's done Kim will come and find you and lead you outside where there'll be a car waiting for you and we get our butt's out of there." Mr. Davenport explained wasting no time.**

"**Let's go!" I said sprinting ahead.**

"**Wait, here's my new invention the freezinator." My dad said handing both me and Jack some small freeze rays.**

"**Be careful there are some tracking devices on these if you need help you just press this red button." Big D said**

"**Be careful Jack;" Kim said talking to Jack.**

"**I'll be fine Kim." Jack stated very confident.**

"**Let's go, Leo." Jack said pulling me along**

**Jack's Point of View**

**We ran towards Marcus's hiding place. We hid without being noticed. Then his guard dogs would be frozen in place.**

**We snuck past his hallways without being noticed.**

"**Hey, Jack look." Leo said pointing towards a computer screen.**

**Adam, Bree, and Chase were all stuck in separate rooms.**

"**Let's wait for Kim and Mr. Davenport to turn off security systems." I said warning Leo to not take a step closer.**

"**I bet they already disabled it. I mean a super genius, he probably sent Kim already." Leo said taking a careless step forward.**

**Suddenly alarms sounded loudly four guards suddenly appeared in front of us.**

"**They can't stop us from freeing our friends. We can take them Leo." I said hoping he knew what I was talking about.**

**Two guards quickly challenged me and tried to hit me with a flying round house kick and a leg sweep hoping I would jump and get hit by his kick. But, I knew more than they did. So I hit the second guy with a dropkick and tackled the first one. I looked over to Leo who was trying to freeze them. I looked at my opponents who were ready for a round two but, we had no time. So I grabbed my freeze ray gun and I zapped one thug in mid – air. He fell and shattered into tiny little ice shards. My second opponent grabbed a chair to swing at me but I only countered by freezing his feet on the concrete and froze his body next. I looked back at Leo who just got done freezing and shattering his last opponent.**

"**Jack Leo!" I heard a girl's voice. I turned around to see that it was Kim's **

"**What are you doing here; wait did you finish with the security hacking?" Leo asked.**

"**No someone set off the alarms; so I thought you guys needed some help." She said.**

"**Let's go rescue them." I said.**

**We sprinted about two more hallways and three stair cases. **

"**Alright, I'll go free Adam, Leo you free Chase, and Kim you go get Bree. If anyone of you need help just press these buttons and you guys feed them this. It'll increase their bionics" I said assuming command and handing them one red button and some power pellets.**

"**Where did you get these?" Kim said looking at her button and the power pellets.**

"**Leo's dad gave them to me; I won't have one but I can take care of myself." I said.**

"**Now go." I said as we split up.**

**I carefully walked through the hallways suspecting anyone who would try to attack me. I came upon a hallway with a room in the center. I knew something was wrong because it was too silent so I picked up a pebble from my pocket and threw it on the floor; two darts shot up from the floor.**

"**Dart floors cool." I said I stepped on the rock walls and held on for dear life. I kept my balance when suddenly I saw a dart shoot out of the wall. I tried my best to stay calm but I just couldn't I was about to reach the edge I did a backwards summersault and landed on the safe side of the floor.**

**I opened the door to reveal Adam who was dazed about to pass out I took about three power pellets. "Here this will increase your bionics." I said as I handed to him he ate it down quickly with no regret. "Let's get out of here." I said as we walked through the hallway.**

**Kim's Point of View**

**I looked around cautiously but I saw nothing I saw a bronze door on one side and I looked down to see a water tank with three jellyfishes and one bar above it. I had to get to Bree quickly, so I used my gymnastics and stepped back six paces. I spirited and did a flip and grabbed on to that first bar. I felt the bar start to descend into the jellyfish pond. That was exactly what I wanted. I prepared so when it would reach mid – way down I would summersault and land perfectly and that was exactly what I did. I opened the door to see Bree tied to a chair barely awake. I quickly untied her quickly hoping she wouldn't fall. "Here are some power pellets." I said giving them to her. **

"**Can you speed us across to the exit of Marcus's house?" I questioned hoping I wouldn't have to swing across the jellyfish tank. "Ya I think so." She said as we dashed across the room.**

**Leo's Point of View**

**I quickly came across a room with a purple color. I grabbed my freeze gun and suspected some sort of challenge.**

**I saw a lock on the door that said what is the pi? I had heard Chase talk about pie long enough that I memorized it. I decided to use the short version because there were only three numbers 3.14.**

**The door opened and I saw Chase there. I rushed over to my older brother and I gave him the power pellets and we were on the move.**

**I met Jack and Kim waiting for me halfway across the hallway. **

"**Let's go." Kim said exhausted. **

"**You're not going anywhere." A familiar eye browed enemy said.**


	15. Goodbye

Leo's Point of View.

"What do you want Marcus." I said keeping Chase standing.

"Oh Leo, brave Leo. I have their powers now. You can't defeat me." Marcus said withe his signature eyebrows.

"Let's test that theory." Jack said.

He quickly went into action sitting Adam on a nearby chair and testing Marcus by hitting him with a flying spin kick. His kick went to no effect and was only blocked by Marcus hitting Jack sending him spiraling towards the wall, denting it.

"That all you got." Marcus taunted.

When Marcus said those words Kim accepted and tried to beat Marcus leaving me in charge of Adam, Bree, and Chase. While Jack and Kim ensued in battle i tried to hit Marcus with the freeze ray.

"Hey Marcus." Mr. Davenports voice said interrupting the short battle. he grabbed Marcus by the neck and injected him with a bionic-degenerator, which shuts off all of your bionics forever.

"Dad!" I screamed very happy to see him.

"No time for celebration we have to get theses guys back to our hotel." He said cutting our celebration short. We grabbed Adam, Bree, and Chase and headed towards our hotel.

* * *

Leo's Point of View

"Did you generate their bionics?" Mr. Davenport asked

"Ya, we gave them some power pellets." Kim answered.

"Grab that." My dad said pointing to the electric shocker.

He then electrocuted each of them at the back of the neck reviving them.

"Guys are you ok?" Jack asked.

"ya i think we're fine." Bree answered for all of them

"Guys today's your last day here, so why don't you hang out." Mr. Davenport reminded us.

* * *

"Goodbye guys thanks so much, for everything." Adam said with Chase and Bree agreeing.

"Bye guys." Kim said giving everyone goodbye hugs.

"Visit anytime." Jack said

They got into their car and sped off towards their home.

* * *

**Happy Ending?**

**Do you guys think i should do a sequel?**

**Thanks for all the support you guys have given! :)**

**Thanks again; make sure to read my stories if your a secret circle, teen wolf, lab rats, house of anubis, the originals, the vampire diaries, or my babysitter's a vampire fans.**

** THANKS - Slayer1002**


End file.
